The invention relates to high temperature packers for use in well bores. During a multiple-zone gravel packing operation, it is common practice to run a liner string into a cased hole in order to isolate the various zones from one another through use of packers placed between the zones. Such a gravel packing operation and the apparatus therefor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,190 to E. E. Baker et al, assigned to Halliburton Company and incorporated herein by reference. Inflatable packers, such as are disclosed in the aforesaid patent, are usually employed to isolate the zones. However, in certain geological formations, particularly as petroleum wells are drilled to even greater depths, the temperatures exceed those below which an inflatable packer may be employed. This is due to the inability of an inflatable packer employing an elastomeric bladder to withstand temperatures without leakage past the packer or breakdown of the elastomeric packer components. Similarly, a compression-type elastomeric element packer will not function as the elements will fail under high temperatures. Furthermore, as steam injection becomes more prevalent for enhanced recovery operations, elastomers will not perform adequately under the temperatures generated in the injection process. The use of non-elastomeric packer elements in known packers presents a problem in maintaining the seal of the packer, as the non-elastomeric elements, with their lack of inherent elasticity or "spring," will tend to relax and unseal if a constant force is not exerted against them. A packer using trapped fluid under pressure might suffice to exert such a force if the desired packer seal is to be temporary, but for a permanent installation at high temperatures fluid seals cannot be relied upon.